Ramsay meets his match
by unicornrain
Summary: Ramsay's not one for sticking to the rules and being honorable. However he has met his match with Lady Alyssa, who's always one step ahead of him Ramsay/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of GRRM's series A Song of Ice and Fire. I do own the character of Lady Alyssa and any other OC's. **

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic, please review and enjoy it)**

Sandor grunted as he carried the too heavy baskets of vegetables to the kitchens, which were given as a peace offering to Ramsay Bolton by a local farmer in return for his daughter's safe return to him. Ramsay had accepted the gift knowing fully that the girl had been raped by all of his men and was currently doing the rounds in the Dreadfort as a bed warmer. Sandor wondered why Ramsay had accepted the gift other than to give the farmer false hope then his daughter would come back to him. Well she would but in pieces, if Ramsay had anything to do with it.

Once in the kitchens, the cooks began shouting orders at Sandor.

'Go fetch the basket of grain from the yard'

'Go to the well and fetch us some water, ready for cleaning'

'Hurry up! Lady Alyssa will be here soon. You know she likes to do morning rounds to make sure everyone's okay'

Sandor started back to the yard to fetch the grain whilst wondered when he became no better than a lowly handmaid. He was in the Kings guard he deserved to be treated better than this. _Was in the Kings Guard_, he remembered, _I deserted. I am lucky to still be alive; Ramsay has killed more men over much less._

Sandor walked back into the kitchens and placed the basket of grain into the corner where the cook had instructed. During his brief trip to the yard Lady Alyssa had entered the kitchens. Lady Alyssa had been dubbed the kindest women in the seven kingdoms by the people of Dreadfort. _They are probably just happy to have someone who can control that crazy bastard Ramsay, _Sandor thought. Lady Alyssa has a plain face, blood red hair and blue eyes; she almost looked like his little bird if it wasn't for the freckles on her face which would've looked out of place on anyone else.

'Good Morning all, how are you?' Lady Alyssa said but before anyone could answer Ramsay walked in. The cooks noticing his presence ignored the question and continued with their work. Sandor went to help one of the cooks hang the big kettle over the fire. With Ramsay present every movement that the cooks made become purposeful; as rumour has it that Ramsay once killed a cook for not kneading the dough for the morning bread quick enough.

'There you are, what are you doing?' Ramsay said to her, his voice filled with more hatred than normal.

'I'm simply checking up on the household, like your actually wife, Lady Arya should be doing. But she hasn't left her room this morning, so I am covering her duties' Lady Alyssa said calmly and smugly whilst helping herself to some of the left over bread from the day before that was left on the counter.

Ramsay stormed out screaming orders at his men to send Reek to bring him his wife. Lady Alyssa walked out of kitchen laughing, 'that men doesn't understand that if you're nice to people they will do what you say more often than not'.

After about ten minutes the cooks knew it was safe to go about their business normally again without the risk of Ramsay arriving and threatening them. Sandor excused himself and went to his room. In his room, there was a straw mattress, which was much too small for his huge frame and some soft linen's. Sandor laid on his mattress and thought of when he first arrived at the Dreadfort.

* * *

Sandor had arrived at the Dreadfort by mistake he was aiming for Winterfell but went too far east and ended up a Dreadort. He knew he had gone in the wrong direction when a young girl, no older than 14 name days, ran past him with a pack of feral dogs chasing her. As a group of men on horseback approached him he suddenly realised that he had fallen into Bolton territory and with Roose Bolton at war he would have to deal with his bastard. Whose reputation made men run and hide and women weep and pray to the Stranger for death.

The men on horseback forced Sandor to come to the Dreadfort, under the threat of flaying him. _I have lived through Gregor's cruel attacks, I won't be beaten by this pathetic bastard._ He was brought to Dreadfort's great hall, where Ramsay and his men were waiting for him.

_The bastard looks pleased that I have been captured. I bet if he sent my head to the Lannisters he would make a pretty penny and be set for life._

Ramsay's men forced Sandor to kneel in the middle of the great hall. Ramsay stood before Sandor and started to announce Sandor's misfortune of being caught near the Dreadfort'I, Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Dreadfort sentence you Sandor Clegane to'. When Lady Alyssa burst through the doors with her female guard, Meera of House Reed and stood next to Ramsay. Ramsay looked up at her slightly unnerved and continued arrogantly, as if please with himself that he had an audience to see this moment 'sentence you Sandor Clegane to death'.

'I however do not, please stand up and follow me' Lady Alyssa said firmly and turned to Ramsay and whispered loudly 'you do not pass judgement's on anyone, and you are in no way entitled. This is for my husband to pass judgement on and only him. Until his return, this man is my prisoner and I mean to put him to work around Dreadfort. If you or any of your men even breathe near to him, Meera will cut your head off and send it to their mothers'. In a swift motion Lady Alyssa floated out of the door with Meera Reed and Sandor following meekly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of GRRM's series A Song of Ice and Fire or characters associated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Lady Alyssa and any other OC's. **

**(A/N: this continues on from the memory that chapter 1 ended on. I was really excited about writing more of this, that you get two updates in one week) Free Feel to review, favourite or follow the story**

Sandor followed Meera Reed and Lady Alyssa out of Dreadfort's eerie grand hall and into Lady Alyssa's chambers, which were decorated more richly then the Lannisters. This only meant that these women were trying to trick the people at Dreadfort into thinking that they are more powerful and wealthier then they actually are. As even the Lannisters, the wealthiest house in the seven kingdoms, don't try this hard, which made Sandor instantly more suspicious of this mysterious woman, _why has she saved me? Who is she and what is she planning? Why does no one ever just put the pour dog down_? _What's she trying to prove? _

Lady Alyssa fell onto the bed; Meera Reed carefully shut and bolted the door and laid next to Lady Alyssa on the bed, the two girls laid there giggling to each other. Lady Alyssa's skirts covering the whole bed due to the enormous train but Meera Reed's outfit was a simple breeches and a long green woven tunic with her family's crest of an alligator on the front, her weapons are attached by a black and green weaved belt. _Probably covering up the fact that's she's got no breasts and is trying to make up for it by being a aggressive bitch. But the other one, well I could get behind that._

Sandor stood there covertly scanning the room for possible escape routes. _To hell with them if they think I am going to serve them, I am a fighter not a glorified servant. _Sandor noticed the window, unbolted and only a small drop to the ground, he started to edge towards it.

'And where do you think you are going?' Meera Reed's voice boomed with authority, she sat up in the bed and grabbed hold of her knife's wooden handle.

'Awwh leave him be' Lady Alyssa said indifferently as she approached the window and poked her head of it 'jumping out of here, would be a good idea as it's only a short drop. But the guards in those turrets would shower you in arrows and you would die anyway. Or Meera would cut your throat first'

Sandor laughing said to Lady Alyssa 'I don't think she will be, that frog eater couldn't anyway, she could try but trying will be all it is' Sandor turned to Meera and mockingly said 'Plus her father won't be too happy if she gets blood on her pretty dress'

Meera leaped over to Sandor as if to confront him with her knife. Both had their weapon in their hand. Meera looked Sandor up and down and then declared

'I think it's best if we send him to the dungeons, he can see Ramsay's prisoners. Maybe that will prompt him into thinking about how he treats the people that save his life'

Lady Alyssa didn't say a word but simply walked over to the door and unbolted it. Where several guards all with the same Reed crest on poured into the room and dragged Sandor to the dungeons.

_When people say that you don't want to see the inside of the Bolton's dungeons, they weren't kidding._

Sandor thought as he examined the flayed bodies of some former prisoners and the bodies of some people whose fate was similar to those, displayed along the corridors leading to the dungeons. Most of the flayed bodies were fresh but a few were all dried up and had probably been there for years.

_If I end up like this then the God's have always truly hated me. First Gregor then that crazy bastard Ramsay and now this ridiculous woman._

When Sandor and the Reed guards arrived at the dungeon the small of death was overpowering. In the corner was a pile of dead bodies of people that Ramsay obviously had fun torturing. One of the guards pushed Sandor into one of the cleaner cells and then asked as polietly

'Anything you'd like us to tell the Ladies, Hound? For instance that you would like to apologise as frankly this peace is bad enough without being in its dungeons'

_I could apologise and then I could sneak out one night. Yeah, I will do that, I am damn not staying in Dreadfort for more time than necessary._

'Actually, tell the red head lady that I apologise, but the other one can go to hell' Sandor growled at the Reed guard.

'That's good enough, no one ever apologises to her. Don't know why, she's much nicer than some' the Reed Guard said whilst opening the door to Sandor's cell and leading him to a small room which would becoming his until he finally escaped Dreadfort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of GRRM's series A Song of Ice and Fire or characters associated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Lady Alyssa and any other OC's. **

**(A/N: Thank you to kayob1 for your positive feedback)**

Once the Reed Guard, left Sandor alone in his small room, he went straight to Lady Alyssa's chamber to report the news. He knocked on the door of her chamber and the door was opened slightly by Meera, checking that it wasn't a Bolton guard. Meera pulled him into the chamber, Meera moved over to the small table in the corner and sat down, pointing for him to join.

'You scared Alyssa, Jack. You should really use the code words that we agreed upon or one day, I am going to accidently kill you' Meera sighed

'Where's Lady Alyssa?' Jack asked, partly curious about this mysterious woman, partly because it was his job.

'She's under the bed. Oh Alyssa, you can come out from under the bed now' Meera said.

Jack turned his head and saw Lady Alyssa, roll out from under the bed. Promptly stand up, smooth down her dress and move over to the remaining seat and the table. Jack's face was confused and he looked at Meera for an explanation but when he didn't receive one, he just shrugged it off he was getting used to his life being stranger because of these two woman.

'The hound says that he's sorry and he is indeed thankful for you saving his life, Lady Alyssa. Whilst he says go to hell, to you, sorry Meera' Jack said carefully as not to upset Meera, who at times could anger easily.

Unexpectedly Lady Alyssa started to laugh 'Not many people like you, do they Meera? So what are we doing with him, now we've saved his life? What's the next step in the Reed master plan?'

Jack knew that Meera was behind this whole thing, he'd helped her plan it after all. However it didn't stop him worrying about Alyssa, she's a wild card. He never wanted to work with her in the plan to begin with but Meera was convinced that she would be perfect for tricking the Bolton's into giving up the Dreadfort.

'Well we have to wait until we get word from my brother before during anything…' Meera was interrupted by pounding on the door. Jack leaped to the door, unbolted it ready to confront whoever was on the other side. Meera signalled for him to open the door, which revealed Ramsay standing smugly.

'Leave me with her' Ramsay ordered. Meera and Jack didn't want to leave, they hadn't told her what to say. _What if she gives too much away? What if she doesn't stick to the plan?_ Jack thought, only his eyes revealed the panic in his mind. Meera looked calm, as if she knew something important.

'My Lord' bowed Meera as she left the room and ducked into the darkness of the Dreadfort's corridors.

'My Lord' Jack echoed, following Meera meekly into the corridor, worried gravely for Alyssa's safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of GRRM's series A Song of Ice and Fire or characters associated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Lady Alyssa and any other OC's. **

**(A/N: you get two updates in one day because they are the same chapter but just different parts. I just couldn't get them to fit together like I wanted in one chapter but could in two)**

The few seconds it took Meera and Jack to leave the room felt like a lifetime to Alyssa, her heart beating faster than it ever has before. The arrogant self-confident glare that Ramsay was giving her only added to the tension of the moment.

_Oh Gods! Ramsay knows and now he's going to kill me. He's going to chase me with a pack of feral dogs until I plead with him to kill me_, Alyssa thought.

'I know why you want that hound' Ramsay said confidently.

_Well I don't, but this will be interesting to hear_, Alyssa thought.

'Tell me then' Alyssa said, trying to match the confidence in Ramsay's voice.

'You want him to kill me' Ramsay said doubtfully

'Do I? And why would I want him to kill you. You've been a …gracious host to me and my men'

Ramsay closed the space between them, staring deeply into Alyssa's eyes. In her eyes, he saw a flicker of someone he once knew. Someone that he once loved before it was taken from him and he turned into this monster. In that one glance he knew why he always thought she was so familiar.

'You don't want to kill me.' Ramsay said 'because I know who you really are.'

Ramsay held Alyssa in his arms with a strong grip, not wanting to let go of her again. He looked into her eyes and saw the young girl he had once known, once wanted to marry and have a family with before this all happened. He didn't want to let her go on living as another man's property, another man's wife. In that moment Ramsay knew what he had to do to make her his. Ramsay abruptly let go of Alyssa and stormed out of her chamber.

Within seconds, Meera and Jack were back in the chamber having stood just out of sight of the chamber door but still in earshot.

'He knows' Alyssa said weakly

'Knows what? What does he know?' Jack asked furiously

'He knows who I am'

'You're Lady Alyssa' said Meera calming as if trying to calm herself more then Alyssa.

'No who I am, who I truly am' Alyssa replied weakly, knowing that this would lead to one certainty, her death. Her death would either be in the hands of Ramsay or Meera Reid who had saved her from herself. She has always owed the Stranger and this would be his collection of her debt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of GRRM's series A Song of Ice and Fire or characters associated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Lady Alyssa and any other OC's. **

**(a/n: thank you to JasperControlsMyEmotions and the anonymous reviewer for your positive support)**

Ramsay paced back and forth his chamber. _How could I not know that she was here the whole time? What is she doing here? Who sent her? Is she spying for the Starks? The Reeds? _Hundreds of questions floated through his head and he had zero answers for any of his questions. Ramsay yelled to summon his men 'Fetch Lady Alyssa and bring her here to me. But be careful not to bruise her face, she needs to be pretty' then sunk his body into the chair, waiting for her arrival and thinking of what to say, it had been so long since he last saw her.

Within minutes Lady Alyssa was standing in front of Ramsay, her clothing hanging loosely over her body. Alyssa had her arms crossed protectively, as she knew Ramsay's often violent nature very well. Ramsay stared straight at her with his unwavering eyes, eyes she had once loved. Both of them remained silence not wanting to be the first to speak and then become the one with lesser power over the other.

'What do you want Ramsay? I mean my lord' Alyssa said mockingly, breaking the silence as she always did.

'A lady of noble birth wouldn't forget her manners. Wait I forgot you aren't of noble birth'

'I am, I am Lady Alyssa…'

'Of which house? To whom are you married? Am I supposed to believe that you're from the neck? You look nothing like those swamp dwellers' Ramsay interrupted 'I know who you really are'

Ramsay looked into Alyssa's eyes once again found the girl he used to love. He hoped that because of their past love she would be honest with him and tell him everything; even if it meant making enemies out of the Reeds.

Ramsay gently held Alyssa's arms hoping to manipulate her again like he used to, 'I can protect you against the Reeds, if that's what you are worried about. Or if you would prefer to be on their side, I have a cosy cell for you to remain in for the rest of your life, however short that might be.'

Alyssa pushed Ramsay's hands off of her and moved to the other side of the room, inspecting his map of Westeros on the wall with fake interest. Alyssa silently made her way around the room inspecting everything with the same fake interest making her way back to Ramsay. Alyssa went to slap Ramsay but Ramsay grabbed her arm tightly, using it as leverage to get her to move back over to the map.

'The neck is here' Ramsay said using Alyssa's finger to point 'and we are here at Dreadfort. Where are you from? You've never mentioned before.' Ramsay said whilst moving Alyssa's finger slowly over the whole of the map trying to get a clue to whether she'd become the Reed's pawn in their game or if the girl he loved was still in there and reachable.

Ramsay received nothing but silence from Alyssa. 'GUARDS' Ramsay bellowed, within seconds his guards had arrived. 'Take her to the cells, not her room, the cells. Don't not let the Meera Reed or her guards never her at all or I will flay you and hang your bodies from the tower. Bring me their heads and whilst I am feeling generous sent the hound free, he's of no use anymore'

_Is that terror in her eyes? Well I suppose I am about to find out_ Ramsay thought.

* * *

Meera Reed, her guards and the hound had escaped from Dreadfort the moment, Alyssa had been summoned to Ramsay. The hound had gladly left them the moment they were out of the Bolton's territory, mumbling something about not wanting to be near the 'crazy swamp girl' or 'crazy Bolton bastard'. The rest of them were aiming to head back to Greywater Watch, it was the safest place for them.

'I told you not to trust her, she's probably given us up by now' Jack said

'She wouldn't have given us up, she's my friend and that still counts for something to her. Even if it's not our friendship then it's going to be because her family is sworn to mine.' Meera replied hoping that Alyssa hadn't given then up.

'Oh she's your friend! In times of war you shouldn't depend on your friends. They will be the first to stab you in the back, trust me Meera'

'I suppose your right, but I can't help but feel for her. She's terrified of Ramsay, of what he did and might do to her. We've just gone and left her with her worse nightmare. After we promised her that she would be safe, that we would protect her'

'There is always casualties in war Meera, just forget about her and move on' Jack said angrily before storming off ahead of the group, he loved Meera but her caring nature annoyed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of GRRM's series A Song of Ice and Fire or characters associated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Lady Alyssa and any other OC's. **

**(a/n: thank you to all the people that followed this story This chapter (& the next) is going to be a flashbacks of Ramsay/Alyssa, Meera/Alyssa and Meera/Jack. But then I am going to get back to the actual narrative of the story)**

The first time Ramsay saw Alyssa at Dreadfort he was nothing, just a bastard not worthy of a second glance from her. Alyssa was at the Dreadfort temporarily whilst her father and Lord Roose Bolton discussed a potential marriage between Alyssa's elder sister and Domeric Bolton, Roose's heir. Ramsay decided to talk to her and he had noticed that Alyssa would wonder around the castle in amazement, like she had never seen one before.

'Are you okay? You look lost' Ramsay said

'I'm okay thank you' Alyssa said, sizing Ramsay up to whether he was a lord or just a commoner, 'I am just admiring the castle, I have never been to a castle before'

'I could give you a tour' Ramsay said 'but only if you wanted'

'Yes please' Alyssa said, linking Ramsay's arm. 'So do you live here?' Alyssa asked politely making conversation

'Sort of' Ramsay said leading Alyssa down the winding corridors to old derelict kitchen 'I live here'

'In a kitchen? Why would you live in an old kitchen?' Alyssa asked whilst slowly walking around the room inspecting everything.

'Because I'm' Ramsay was interrupted by the door of the old kitchen being flung open by Roose Bolton. This sudden noise made Alyssa jump.

'Ramsay what are you doing? Where's the girl?' Roose said calmly as Ramsay's discomfort started to grow.

Alyssa stepped forward and in her softest and sweetest voice said 'I'm here my lord; I was getting a tour of the castle. I'm sorry if any offence was caused'

Roose linked Alyssa's arm 'That's quite alright my lady just tell someone next time, you have worried half of the castle. As for you Ramsay we'll speak later'

Ramsay wasn't worried about what Roose had planned for him; Roose's bark is sharper than his bite. Any worry that he did have was gone now after meeting this girl, who was kind to him and the only person who didn't hate him for being born and ruining everything.

* * *

Jack and Meera were childhood friends having grown up together. Meera was an amazing hunter and had a legendary shot whilst Jack's strength was coming up with tactics and strategies, together they made a good team. Jack and Meera were happy living in the swampy lands of the neck but one day this mysterious girl Alyssa turned up. Jack wanted nothing to do with this girl _she's only going to cause trouble; you can tell it's in her eyes._ But Meera was interested in this girl.

'We know her, she's one of my father's banner men's children. She went missing a few years ago, after visiting the Dreadfort. She's a Cray'

'Are you sure Meera? She doesn't look like she comes from around here' Jack asked

'Oh she does I remember her, you know that plan we had. I think we've found the girl'

Meera ran off towards Alyssa and Jack rolled his eyes, convinced of only the trouble that this would cause


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of GRRM's series A Song of Ice and Fire or characters associated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Lady Alyssa and any other OC's.**

Sitting in Dreadfort's dungeons gave Alyssa time to think about the past and how she had managed to end up back at Dreadfort after all of this. She thought of Meera, of Jack and of her past love Ramsay. She thought of the past it's always easier to live in then the present.

* * *

Ramsay lovely held Alyssa around the waist and held her tightly in his arms, as if he was afraid that if he let go she would run away. Alyssa in response placed her arms around Ramsay's neck, giving him back the affection he's given her. Alyssa looked into Ramsay's eyes and saw the all the love in the world. _It's important for Ramsay to feel loved. No one has ever loved him, not his mother, his lord father, not reek and not the people of Dreadfort. They blame him; he's not yet done a cruel thing to any of them. One day he will though, I am certain, as certain as I am that the sky's blue. One day he will kill all the people who doubted him and hopefully I won't see that day, hopefully I won't live to see that day._

The door crashed open, Lord Roose Bolton stood there. One of the servants must of seen them leave and informed their lord. Upon Lord Roose's appearance the Ramsay and Alyssa jumped apart from each other. Lord Roose's eyes stared at them not showing his true emotions but Ramsay could see the murderous look in his eye.

'Lady Alyssa is a guest here. A noble born Lady, her blood is purer then yours, Bastard. They shall never mix' Roose said calmly, his voice not betraying him by revealing his true feelings. 'She will marry a Lord or Knight not some bastard. She might even marry your brother, Domeric, if you're not careful'

Roose grabbed Alyssa's arm and linked it tightly in his, to make sure she couldn't run away from him. The love in Ramsay's eyes drained in that moment and all that was left was hatred. Hatred for the world, for his brother and for his father. Roose led Alyssa away from Ramsay and locked her in her chamber. _And when her father asks why you've locked his daughter in her chambers, what are you going to say. She wasn't doing what you wanted her too. Smart women do as they are told and I told her to stay away from Ramsay. Women never listen its always the same, they are all the same. _Roose thought.

Later that evening Roose and Alyssa's father Lord Jon Cray of the Neck were dining in the Dreadfort's great hall. The Cray's were a small noble house in the Neck, whose overlord was House Reed. They didn't own much land and didn't have much money but they had children of great beauty that noble houses across the seven kingdoms wanted to marry into their families.

'I have a proposition for you Lord Cray'

'Yes and what's that?' Lord Cray, a timid man known for his great strategies, asked.

'Your daughter Alyssa marries Domeric instead of her elder sister. You see, my Domeric has taken a shine to her, whilst she's been here and has said that he'd prefer to marry her as he's met her. He then went on to describe his growing love for her and the beautiful heir's they will have. Although its acceptable to decline and marry your eldest to Domeric but in the matter of speedy up this already long process, I suggested you agree' Roose said

Lord Cray rubbed his tired face and paused in thought for a moment. 'I agree that will be a better idea then setting up two who have never met. I consent to this proposal'

'Good. Now the wedding should occur as soon as possible. When's the soonest the rest of your family can be here?'

'About 2 weeks Lord Bolton, I shall get the Maester to send a raven as soon as possible'

'Its settled then they shall marry in two weeks' Roose said, a smile creeping up his face.

* * *

Meera and Jack were arguing in front of Alyssa, they didn't care about her being there as they always argued with each other, indifferent to other people's presence. Jojen had told Alyssa once that it was because they were both passionate people but they shared very different ideas on the passions. One of the different ideas was Alyssa, Jack thought that Alyssa was bad news but Meera didn't she felt as if Alyssa was important to taking the Dreadfort.

'I don't trust her, Meera, I have a bad feeling about this'

'She knows her way around the Dreadfort even the secret passages. She knows more than we could of ever hoped to know. So I don't care if you don't trust her, learn to trust her. This is happening Jack'

'Fine' Jack said, he couldn't argue with Meera for long as she was always logical with her argument; which was something that Jack loved about Meera.

'Alyssa, we need your help with something. We are going to the Dreadfort to…'

'Why the Dreadfort? There's nothing of value there' Alyssa interrupted Meera, knowing fully why Meera wanted to take the Dreadfort but trying to seem as if she hadn't been paying attention to their arguing.

'To take the Dreadfort from the Bolton's for their traitorous behaviour towards the North' continued Meera

'And I have been to the Dreadfort before so you need me'

'Yes and if you don't wish to take part, we shall have to kill you because you now know too much' Jack interjected, Meera shot him a look of disappointment

'So either way I die' Alyssa said sadness filling her voice and in that moment Jack felt sorry for this girl. She doesn't deserve this but has to go along with it. Oh the Gods are cruel!

'I'll do it' Alyssa said in an uneasy yet assertive voice. Her eyes looked confident of her decisive action but her face looked hesitant to accept.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of GRRM's series A Song of Ice and Fire or characters associated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Lady Alyssa and any other OC's.**

**(A/N: okay I know I said two flashback chapters, but I couldn't help myself, I had to do another one. After this chapter I will continue with the main storyline. I promise no more unnecessary flashbacks despite them being fun to write. & I'm sorry that this is a short chapter I had major writers block. Thank you to Straight Edge Queen for your review)**

Lord Cray went to his daughter's chamber the night of the meal and told her the news that she will marry instead of her sister. He felt that this decision would be beneficial to his daughter, she could leave the neck and enjoy life in the North with more splendour then he could afford her. _She will have a happy life, the young Bolton is nice, he will treat her well I am sure of it._

'You shall marry Domeric Bolton in place of your sister.' Lord Cray announced happily, feeling that he had made the best decision for his youngest daughter.

'No father! I refuse to consent to marry him. I don't love him, I never will' Alyssa said, the words choking her. 'Please father, talk to Lord Bolton and get him to change his mind. Please'

'It is done child.' Lord Cray said, seeing the sadness in his daughter's eyes made him regret his decision but alas there was nothing that could be done to stop the marriage.

* * *

The door of Ramsay's room crashed open and Roose stormed into his bastard's room. _For once he looks pleased, as if he has done something to spite me. As he believes I did when I was born_

'The Cray girl, Lady Alyssa Cray, she is to marry my heir, Domeric. I told you, that you can't be in a relationship with a noble born woman.' Roose said, carefully looking into Ramsay's eyes to show the power he has over him.

'Oh and I am sending you to Winterfell to squire for the Starks, which is more then you should have. You leave at first light, I want you to leave the Dreadfort and never come back. You are to never see the Cray girl every again. I will have your head if you even look at her'

_One day I will kill that man for taking her from me. One day he will feel the pain. One day he will be 'the bastard'. _Ramsay thought

'Do you understand? Bastard' Roose said spitefully, knowing full well what he was taking away from his bastard. _He's not entitled to nice things unless I give them to him_ Roose thought.

* * *

Later that night, Alyssa was in her chamber crying and there was a light knock on the door. Alyssa quickly wiped the tears from her face and said 'Come in'.

Ramsay walked into the room and shut the door, knowing that if he was found in her room it would give Roose a reason to sentence his death. Ramsay wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist and passionately kissed her. The kiss told him all he wanted and needed to know. _She loves me, she actually loves me. Roose said that she never would and she really does love me. I want to live the rest of my life with this woman and no one will take her away from me. No one. Not Domeric, not Roose, not her father, no one._

'Come away with me. You can't stay here, they will' Ramsay said softly

'Please take me away from here' Alyssa replied softly.

Ramsay nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own none of GRRM's series A Song of Ice and Fire or characters associated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Lady Alyssa and any other OC's.**

**(A/N: This is going to be a quick update and I'm sorry for the massive gap between updates. I promise they will be more frequent now, I haven't forgotten about this I promise.)**

_Life has made him bitter_ Alyssa thought, still in the Dreadfort's dungeons. Alyssa didn't want to tell Ramsay anything but she had no idea how long she'd been in the dungeon it could be days or weeks.

The dungeon's guards didn't interact with her under threat of being flayed by Ramsay for so much as looking at her. But one day a single guard, who Alyssa didn't recognise from her time at the Dreadfort and in the dungeons, grabbed her arm and silently dragged her to Ramsay's chambers. Pushing her into the centre of the room and standing in front of the door, blocking her only escape path.

_He's going to kill me; this is going to be the day I die. No one will mourn me. They won't know I'm gone, they will think me a traitor_

Ramsay's eyes pierced into Alyssa, his facial expression revealing nothing about his thoughts. _Probably murderous if his new reputation is true_

'How long have I been in the dungeon?' Alyssa asked, her voice breaking and croaky

'You always crack first. I will ask the questions here, that's how this works' Ramsay said

'How what works?' Alyssa carelessly asked. The Dreadfort guard swiftly slapped Alyssa face, the sound bouncing around the room, amplifying the pain Alyssa felt. The impact of the slap caused Alyssa to fall onto the feet of the guard. Who then kicked Alyssa in the stomach, causing her to roll into a ball to protect herself.

'I ask the questions' Ramsay said


End file.
